implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
New England Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
, History The Connecticut ' is a democratic USA survivor nation based in Connecticut. 'Doomsday 'World War 3' The Warsaw Pact targets were at: WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse) When the first nuclear strikes came in, New York City was hit, as was several military outposts and industrial targets, such as the hits at the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. The survivors fled east toward the New England states. Along the way the survivors attacked each other as the drifted north as social order bloke up. 'After Doomsday' The Doomsday effect shocked the people of Connecticut, who had never expected such an event to happen, nevertheless, the people began to reform the country side. On September 24th, the people of eastern and northern Connecticut met to discuss the state of affairs. Upon realising they were allowing, Connecticut’s state government set about rebuilding what little they had. Late 1962 saw a series of heavy snow squalls over the Aleutian Islands and Alaska. One particular Vancouver bay storm would go down on record as the most snowy in Canadian history, ever! Boy, you should have seen the snow fall in southern parts of British Colombia, it came up to the roof of cars and some time the tops of doors! As the cold and blustery weather guaranteed a white Christmas in Vancouver, an intrepid team of 10 Dutch, Chilean and American mountaineers went on climbing expedition that involved them trying to conqure Mt. Logan on the Alaskan/Yukon border. The expedition’s leader failed to heed the mountain ranger’s warning about the failing weather. Sadly, 2 of the 10 man team died when they got lost after an unusually heavy snow storm had hit them unexpectedly as they reached the mountain’s summit. A similar event nearly killed a local climber on California’s Mt. Shasta the next day as blizzard conditions hit the states Oregon and Idaho. The heavy snow fall would fall rapidly as the cyclone entered the state of Wyoming the next day. As the storm complex moved further south it became much more powerful rainier over the next couple of days, as a tornado hit the outskirts of Denver, Colorado and heavy flooding was reported in Reno, Nevada. Heavy hail and rain also fell in Maine, Maryland, central Iowa, Kansas City, southern Georgia and coastal Connecticut at the same moment in time. Arizona’s fire department also did an excellent job at putting out a lighting induced bushfire, with what little they had, that was threating the city of Phoenix! The last remaining storms fizzled out a few days later crossing over the Gulf of Mexico and in to the Yucatán Peninsular ended leaving a few heavy downpours in Mexico City and Belize as it went. A joint Dutch, Chilean and American climbing expedition tried to climb Mt. Logan on the Alaska/Yukon border. Sadly, 2 of the 10 man teem died when they got lost in a snow unusually heavy storm. A similar event nearly killed a climber on California’s Mt. Shasta the next day as blizzard conditions hit the states Oregon and Idaho. Many people from the region fled to Bear Mountain and Litchfield Hills (Connecticut) for many months after the atomic war. Fishers Island, New York, joined near by Connecticut after hearing of the destruction of New York metro 2 moths after the war. Most stuff was shared out and 2 food hordes were hung. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the east of the state, killing many people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck Hertford Refugee Camp in 1967, killing 62% the camp’s and 25% of the city’s residents. '1968-1972' One problem faced was dealing with the local bandits, marauders, mafias and street gangs. The communites formed local alliances with each other. Soon wars soon erupted with spears and arrows as few had guns. Raiders stated attacking the settlements and radiation took its toll. Under Steve Jaeger, a new military force of some 250 men was formed and the threats were removed one by one. The settlements were on a verge of collapse until a had a meeting with the leaders of the settlements. He told them to survive they must unite. This made the survivors unite. He told the remnant engineers how to build primitive weapons. When the engineers had done the Militia got ready the raiders were panicked as the locals crushed them. The raiders retreated out of Hertford. However militiamen hidden behind the trees and shubery shot more raiders with bows and arrows. Hippies were outlawed as subversives and mostly shot on site in 1969 The nation would also struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Long Island and South West Connecticut until 1985. Somehow they would manage to just make it although many would die of cancer and banditry over the years. The Hertford doctor Antony Steve Kennedy and his friends Chris Lee, David Jackson, Hillary Larsen, Jacob Goldberg (who was also a doctor) and Ann Cerise Withers (Ann was a profesional baker) would serve as firm, but fair dictators, until the first free elections were held in 1987. 'First Contacts' First contact was made by exsplores with Carolina, Québec, New Brunswick and the Maritime, Labrador Newfoundland, Bermuda, Ohio, Niagra, Canada, New England and Upstate New York in 1967. 2 lost Connecticut fishing boats met a small group of Somme Republic, Irish and a Duchy of Lancashire fishing boat near Rockall in 1985, leading to the handing over of ambassadors in 1986. Connecticut was also discovered by explorers from Cascadia, Mississippi and New Mexico-Colorado c in 1987. '1973-2000' Peconic County, in the East End of Long Island was bought off in 1975 after they singed a mutual defence agreement to from of the cancerous rebels in West Suffolk County, who were mostly cowed in to submition by 1985. A minor earthquake hit Hertford in 1977, killing 2 and injuring 12. A typhoid and cholera outbreak killed 200 people in mid-1984 and the first free elections were held in 1987. The lands beyond Penoic Bay was fully assimilated in 1997, after 5 years of bitter fighting with local tribesfolk. Riverhead is the official colonial county seat of Long Island. In the late 1990 most of the county offices were moved to Hauppauge. The other once ruinous towns are Southampton and East Hampton. The small towns were rebuilt with help from New England in 1998-1999. A small wind farm opened near Windsor in 1998 and was slightly expanded in 2008. The Turbines were made by specialists in the United Republic of Ohio. 'Present Day' Connecticut brought in the tightest gun laws in the former USA on May 2, 2004. "It is a crime to commit the following acts, that is to say- the public discharge of a gun and either the carrying and/or carriage of a loaded gun and/or unholstered gun, by non military/legal staff and whist not on hunting sites or killing rabid and/or mad dogs!". The re-seeding of shellfish in 2005 and 2006 has and a possible source of income given rise to hope for the ecosystem. The winter of 2009-2010 was the coldest for 50 years and the heat wave of 2006 and 2012 were the worst since records began just over 100 years ago. On November 12, 2008, Connecticut allowed marriages of same-sex couples. Trade with Niagra, New England, Canada and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. The night of October 30-31, 2012, saw the OTL hurricane Sandy kill 6 and injered 17 in the nation. A 200-foot, 700-ton Venezuelan oil-tanker ship, bound for Quebec, was been pushed up onto the ruined Staten Island. A 62 year old man died as the result of the July 2013 heat wave. Government The president is elected every 5 years for a maximum of 3 terms. As of 2011, Democrats controlled all 35 federal congressional seats. Joseph Lieberman and Richard Blumenthal are the leading Connecticut's congressmen. Currently, Connecticut leans more strongly towards the Democratic Party. However, Connecticut has a high percentage of voters who are not registered with a major party. A few are supporters of the Libertine and Green parties, which also exsist localy. Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, the economy is poor and suffers from a labour shortage. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there are some industrial aspects to the urban economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Carolina or Mexico. It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. As of November 2011, the state's unemployment rate is 6%. Connecticut mostly still consists of temperate broadleaf and mixed forests. Northeastern coastal forests of oaks, hickories, and maple cover much of the state In the northwest, these give way to New England-Acadian forests of the Taconic Mountains. Forestry is a growing industry. The Peconics are a tidal estuary system fed at the western end by the Peconic River. Other notable tidal estuary creeks which provide brackish water to the system are Meeting House Creek, Brushes Creek, James Creek, and Deep Hole Creek on the North Fork. These and others bring lesser salinty to the water compared to the Atlantic Ocean. For that reason, the clams, oysters and bay scallops were numerous for generations since they require brackish water and the bountiful phyto and zooplankton which give the system its first tier of life. Farming The agricultural produce of the state includes hen’s eggs, clams and lobster, dairy products, cattle and tobacco. The winter flounder fishing usually caught in the spring has all but collapsed, but fluke (summer flounder), bluefish, porgy (scup) and some northern weakfish are to be found, using clams, squid and spearing for bait. Snappers (young spawned bluefish of the year) give youngsters a real thrill in late summer. August is a time of blue claw crabbing and recent catches 2006 and 2007 in the inlets and creeks have been bountiful. Reseeding of shellfish in 2005 and 2006 has and a possible source of income given rise to hope for the ecosystem. 'Industry' Its industrial output includes hose drawn transportation equipment, aircraft parts, fabricated metal products, chemicals and pharmaceutical products. Industry only took off after the 1987 free trade agreement with New England, Up-state New York, Niagara, Carolina and, New Brunswick and the Maritime. 'Tourism' A report issued by the Connecticut Commission on Culture & Tourism on October 8th, 2010, tourism from neighbouring states generated more than $12 million in economic activity and 11,000 jobs annually. It's a boaters' paradise for its calm waters in summer and fresh sou'westers in late afternoon for sailing has become a popular vacation spot for the weathyer East coasters. Climate Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of imported Carolina rifles and pistols in 2005. The army is a volunteer force 945 and a conscript force of 95. Foreign Relations It is a willing client state of New England and Carolina so since the start of the economic slump of 1987-89. Transportation Due to the lack of modern transportation methods horses are the main beast of burden and land travel.Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the recent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma and sub-cutaneous anthrax. Yachts and canoes are used on local rivers, when possible. South-western Connecticut was served by MTA's Metro-North Railroad New Haven Line, providing commuter service to New York City and New Haven, with branches servicing New Canaan, Danbury, and Waterbury. While New York is permanently out of bounds and the land south west of Stanford was quarantine until 2014, along with the town it’s self which still fill of hostile and/or isolationist tribal war bands, 5 trains a day stem train service runs between the other cities and the town of Windsor. It reopened with 2 steam locos and 4 carriages use the cannibalization of existing stock and track in 1987. It was up to its present strength of 6 locos and 18 carriages by 1994. The rivers are mostly navigable by canoes and yachts to the sea. When the supply of gasoline and diesel and petrol ran out, horses were taken up for transport. They re-established paddle-wheel shipping on the coastline of the nation's territory in 1977. The demand for wood for fuel and new boats has fuelled a minor boom in the logging industry, but that has stabilized. The railways and the 7 paddleboats are the only economically viable method of transporting either people, goods and mail across the nation. There has been an increased use of old automobiles fuelled on New England aloc-fuel and Kentucky oil, as well as horse-driven carts, but they have yet to reach a point where the economic viability of the paddleboats or trains are threatened. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of foot and mouth disease and equine ethnocide hematoma. 3 alco-fuel busses run twice on Mondays and Fridays between Hartford, Waterbury and New Haven. 4 alco-fuel buses run twice on Mondays and Fridays between the capital of Connecticut, the New England, Kentucky and Pensylvania. Health Some cases of cholera still occur in some rural areas in the less well developed south west of the state. Skin, lung and thyroid cancers stopped being a major issue in 1989. Media A national weekly newspaper was first issued in early 1993 and a FM radio station opened in Hartford during mid-1995. Sport Baseball is common place. The Death Penalty Murderers, Sex Predators, 'rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed by hanging. Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse